


Do You Even Know What Vacation Is?

by aviva_aviva



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva_aviva/pseuds/aviva_aviva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamazaki and Hijikata get information about the possible location of Katsura Kotarou. While it is right, a certain Yorozuya boss don't like to have his free days disturbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Even Know What Vacation Is?

Yamazaki and Hijikata were slowly advancing in the house. There was a rumour that The Nobleman of Fury, Katsura Kotarou was hiding here. They made their way through the rooms, all of them unoccupied. Not only that, most of them, while clean, looked unlived in.  
  
There were only a couple of rooms in the end of the corridor. Yamazaki and Hijikata nodded to each other, before Yamazaki opened the door and Hijikata entered in it.  
  
But after that Hijikata stopped on his tracks, Yamazaki could not help himself so he looked at the room.  
  
He understood why Hijikata stopped. There is no way that he could be seeing right. There was Yorozuya’s boss, sleeping on the stomach of the terrorist that they were looking for.  
  
Katsura looked at them with the bleary eyes, but they cleared as soon as he saw them. He tried to stand up, but for some reason he stopped and glared at Gintoki. “Gintoki.”  
  
“Hmmm.” could be heard from the sleeping man. Then he turned and looked at Yamazaki and Hijikata. “It’s your free day. Tell them to come back later.”  
  
“What do you mean come back later. Are you belittling the police force, you freeloader!” said Hijikata. “And what do you mean free days?! Terrorists don’t get free days.” He then griped his face. “I am getting sidetracked.”  
  
Katsura stood up, putting the sword in his belt. “It is not the terrorist. It is the freedom fighter.”  
  
“They get when I threatened the lot of them.” Gintoki said, signing, as he slowly started to stood up. “But it is just a day every two weeks, so you just just leave us alone?”  
  
“If you would just join us, we could spend a lot more time together.” Katsura said, seeming satisfied with his conclusion.  
  
“When will you stop. I already told you that I have no interest in fighting a losing battle.”  
  
“And you call yourself a samurai?”  
  
Hijikata looked from one the another and sighed. “There is something clearly wrong with this picture.”  
  
Gintoki looked around the room. “There are no picture here.”  
  
“Gintoki, you idiot.” said Katsura. “He was obliviously referring to the the gallery that opened around here. There is something clearly wrong with it.”  
  
Gintoki looked at him, then slapped the back of his head. Katsura gripped that place and glared at Gintoki.  
  
Hijikata then shook his head, as he charged. “I am still arresting you, Katsura.”  
  
Katsura laughs as he puts the sweets from his sleave and and throw it. The red smokescreen appears and when it dissipates, Katsura is no longer there.  
  
Gintoki smells the air. “Strawberry. Such a waste.”  
  
He started to walk away, but Hijikata put the sword on his neck. “I can just take you as an accomplice.”  
  
Gintoki looked up at the ceiling, ans sighed. He looked like he was rethinking his life choices, but Yamazaki would not bet even the Shinsengumi’s sausage for it.  
  
There was another smokescreen, this time yellow and Yamazaki even started to cough. That one was a lot stronger than before. But in that smokescreen, Gintoki seems to disappear.  
  
They left the house, and Hijikata lighted his cigarette. “I almost had them.”  
  
He looked furious, so Yamazaki decided not to comment no how surprised was he by the development and how easy was he swayed by them. Hijikata started to walk back, so he hurried after him.  
  
By chance, he looked at one of the smaller allies, and he could see them walking away shoulder by shoulder. They seems quite a pair.  
  
And he was lucky to not have to mention it, as Hijikata made him promise not to mention this fiasco to anybody.  
  



End file.
